Talk:N’tho ‘Sraom
Suggestion I suggest we remove all the unconfirmed speculation from both these articles: Remove the speculation and the picture. We do not know for sure which one is which, our speculations do not belong in an encyclopedic article. However let me suggest an alternative: Post the picture that has both of them in it and say "He is one of these two Elites" or something along that lines but in a more intelligent manner. Fully removing it or having a picture of both with the speculation each article is far better then just having useless speculation and having people get used to a certain face to match a certain name if it might be incorrect. --Justin Time 23:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Uhh... You cant be sure which Elite is which. Also, the Elite who is part of a Spec Ops unit is the youngest in his squad, they dont say he's young for an Elite! And the other guy seems to be an Oossoona ("eye of the prophet") who wore the cyan armor in Halo 1, and the Elite in this image is wearing the same color armor. *Yes we can. The purple guy on the left with the sealed helmet is clearly not a Spec Ops Elite, so he's probably Security, as we've never seen his kind before. Therefore, the dark blue guy on the right is almost certainly N'tho. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:04, 1 August 2007 (UTC) This is the way its been taken at the moment, N'Tho is a young Elite ('Youngest member of...' 'growing number of Sanghieli youth..') and thus is some what of a 'newbie'. Newbie elites wear blue armor and are ranked Minor Domo elite (btw Ossona is just a stealth elite) and yes, its been noted that he is spec ops. However the other fella is an Elite assigned to the same special warfare group and also assigned to fleet secruity where his sealed armor (which bares a resembelance to the Ranger armor) would be useful seeing as he could fight in sero G and oxygen free enviroments. He is also a veteran of many campaigns against the enemies of the Covenant it is doubtful he would be encased in the blue armor of a Minor Domo. --Ajax 013 13:08, 1 August 2007 (UTC) *Ossoona is *not* a Stealth Elite. Stealth Elites are Stealth Elites. "Ossoona" is a specialized temporary position given to Major Elites. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 14:04, 1 August 2007 (UTC) The two ranks are different (stealth: Assassions, Ossona: spies) but they both use stealth armor --Ajax 013 14:08, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Is this really right? The name confuses me. N’tho ‘Sraom? That isn't the name of an elite who's in the army. If an Elite is in the army it's last name should en with 'ee' (At least that is what i've heard) and he's name don't. I'm confused... Vtar, give me a fuzz :Apparently, the 'ee' suffix is only for those in the Imperial Navy, the Sangheili have left, thus losing their 'ee' --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 17:15, 2 August 2007 (UTC) My assumption was that the "ee" suffix was from when the Elites were in the Covenant, and fighting for the Prophets, et al. and possibly given to them by the Prophets. I took this to mean that, these characters' lack of it was a purposeful shedding of all remnants of the Prophets' control over them. -74.133.188.197 05:54, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Rank + color says everything, guys. He is definately the purple one. Age doesn't matter, rank does. P.S.: Dang, it would be awesome to play as/with an elite that has access to the Raptor/Assault armor. Spec ops too? Dang... Reference Uh guys, where did the fact that N'tho will not appear in the Halo 3 campaign come from? Can someone please put a reference up there or does someone have to delete it? - 49_Harboring_Enmity 21:04 PM, 22 August 2007 (PTC) Sanghelli Name What does it mean when it says that N'tho's name is "based on his sanghelli name alone." the purple guy's nickname is based off of his sanghelli name too, right? [[user:fork|'Fork']]TALK • MESSAGE :It means he has no more "ee" in his name, so what you see is all that is his name. --ED 06:00, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Name How is his name supposed to be pronounced? 81.105.25.160 15:35, 21 January 2008 (UTC) about the eye if u look in the main pic thats his right eye so it must be a glitch in the game coz from the pic hes eye is normal. Canon i know in co-op mode he appears through out the campaign as does the Arbitor and the other Elite, (i forget his name) but CANONICALLY that doesn't happen, because the single player is the canon version of the story, so my question is: did N'tho 'Sraom actually fight along side MC and Arbitor during the events of Halo 3? if not, where was he? I personnally feel MC fought alongside many more Elites than we see, who remain absent for gameplay reasons. Logmon 01:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I figure he could be any one or more of the unnamed Elites who show up on various levels; sort of like how Johnson can appear or not appear in various places depending on how the dice fall in Halo 1. (That's ignoring H:TF, naturally.) --Andrew Nagy 18:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ? This character is awesome. Keep up the good work.